Terrible Things
by Monkeysuncle1
Summary: Wallabee Beatles remembers his past wife, and explains their love story to their son. If Only Jason could understand, That life can do terrible things. Songfic based off of Mayday Parade's Terrible Things. If you listen to the song this will probably make more sense . Rated T Just cause I can, but I plan on no sexual content. 3 Read if you're at all interested 3


~Terrible Things~ A KND 3/4 (KukiXWally) Songfic

Okay so this is a rough draft of a songfic in writing. It will consist of 3 chapters, (the versus of the song) and jump between now and the past. PLEASE point out spelling mistakes, grammar errors, and any places where things get confusing, or you have a better way or writing it. Since I am really bad at editing my own work. Thanks! Also hope you enjoy! Listen to the song if you want maximum satisfaction :p Wonderful song. This chapter is kind of (REALLY) angsty, but I promise the next one will nearly be all fluff. So hold on my friends! Anyways hope you enjoy so I get the push to continue! Toodles! ~ ashrational

KND and characters NOT MINE they are owned by Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network

Song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade

Chapter 1 – I Can Tell By Your Eyes

Jason Beatles locked the door behind him as he walked into the house, and out of the dark. A wide smile spread across his face, and a lost look in his eyes and he nearly floated up the stairs. Just as he was about to disappear behind the wall that crept down from the upstairs and hid half of the staircase, he was stopped by a voice.

"Jason?" His father's rich Australian accent rang from the living room. Jason slid back down the railing, flung himself off and walked to the direction of the voice.

"Yeah?" he poked his head in. A man about the age of 48 sat on the Lazy Boy in front of the T.V, on which stood a still, dead, screen. His blonde hair now had started to gray at the roots, and much of his scalp was peeking through the hairs. His eyes were old and sad, but still held a deep blue. Every line in his face had been earned after years of adventure. In the sad old tree house still remained ghosts of his adventures with his best childhood friends. While most left their childhood memories behind, Wally always held tight. Now that he was older he had realized that neither teens nor adults were evil, but it sure was fun back then. Everything was big, everything was important, and everything was a new mission waiting to begin. On the rare occasions his parents would let him sleep in the tree house with the others, they would stop crime left and right. Sometimes he would catch himself smiling at their imaginations. Let out a laugh, crinkle his eyes, and chuckle. Now in his lap sat a bound book full of old photographs. The rough brown cover was faded and you could tell it held sentimental value just by the look of it.

"How was your date son?" He looked up at his boy. Now at the age of 17, he had grown quite tall. Taking after his father in the younger years, he had been quite short. By the time he hit puberty, just as Wally had, he sprung up. Jason stood and inch taller than his father now. He had his mother's midnight black hair. It had grown longer now and fell in a shaggy matter over his eyes. His father blue, blue eyes. Jason walked in now at sat down on the couch placed next to the Lazy Boy.

"It was really great actually. Ally is wonderful." He smiled distantly, easy to tell his mind was elsewhere. Wally gave a nod and looked down at the book in his lap. Now on a roll, Jason went on. "She beautiful, and funny, and we get along great. She is super easy to hang out with. I think you would love her…" He paused for a moment and looked down. "I think I love her." He couldn't contain his smile. At this Wally looked straight at Jason, and for the first time Jason noticed his father's eyes were a pink color and a bit puffy.

"Dad have you been-"

"Jason, can I tell you a story?" Wally blinked and placed his fingers gently on the cover of the scrap book.

"Ah… sure I guess?" Jason was confused, but respected the fact that something was wrong and his dad had something to say.

"Back when I was your age, well heck even before that, I wanted love just as much as you do now." He started off.

"Dad, this isn't going to be some cruddy sex lesson is it, 'cause I swear we aren't even- "

"Jason, shut up and let your old man speak. Anyways, it actually started in about 9th grade…"

Wallabee Beatles. Hottest tempered, most irrational, fight picking, 9th grade Australian in the school. Then again he was the only Australian, but that didn't stop him from being all the other things. He certainly wasn't the brightest, and wasn't too fond of school as a whole, but he showed up every day with the rest of his class.

"I swear, this cruddy math is going to make me go completely insane!" He complained to Hoagie Gilligan, one of his best friends. Just to show off his frustration he shoved his homework in his backpack, crumpled and dirty.

"Bring it to the arcade, I could help you then." Hoagie continued to bounce his teeth on the rubber of his eraser. Carrying a clip board as they walked to the busses. He had been sketching another trinket. He was addicting to building them. Abby always claimed it was better than drugs or alcohol which she was convinced the entire grade would be hooked on in a couple of years. A few kids had already started on the predicted trend.

"Thanks mate." Wally got on his bus and parted ways with Hoagie. Nigel had saved him a seat on the bus.

"You're coming tonight right?" Nigel turned to him in a thick British accent. A lot of girls liked Nigel, which made Wally feel awkward sometimes when he was with him. Nigel was cool, slick, smart, funny, and according to the girls, not bad looking. The accent was like sprinkles on top. He probably could have had his pick out of 90% of the girls in the grade, but for some reason stayed hooked on stupid Lizzie. Lizzie was controlling, psycho, and pretty much everything you don't want in a girl. Hoagie, Wally, and sometimes even the girls would poke fun at him for being crazy. But he didn't waver.

"Duh." He responded shrugging. The arcade was more than an arcade. It had become the sector V hangout. Although they had grown out of their make believe games with the KND, they still kept some things.

"You know numbuh 3 is coming." Nigel pushed on trying to be subtle. With each other they still used numbers every once and awhile. Wally knew where this conversation was going.

"I thought the whole gang was." Wally tried to avoid it.

"They are, but come on Wally, it's so obvious." Nigel rolled his eyes. "You have had your eye on her since we were like 8." Nigel scoffed.

"I don't like Kuki! She's so girrrlllyyy." He dragged the word out and made a face.

"You're the biggest pain in the arse, I swear." Nigel pulled out his sunglasses and put them on.

"And those cruddy rainbow monkeys, think she would grow up already." Wally muttered into his orange sweatshirt.

"She has Wallabee, she only has a few left, plus who cares." His British friend called him Wallabee when trying to upset or annoy him.

Wally growled. "I do." He clenched his fists, then crossed his arms across his chest.

"We all know _that_" Nigel stood up and starting walking off the bus.

"Well good because- Hey!" Wally punched the seat in front of him, getting a whiny "ouch" from the kid sitting to his front.

Later that night 5 teens sat around a circular table.

"And then I said, 'Well if that's what it is, put it on!' and he did!" Numbuh 2 laughed hardily at his own joke. Nigel smiled, and shared a glance with Abby who had her lips curled under. Kuki laughed as well than shrugged happily.

"Do you have any more?!" she asked while slurping her smoothie. Wally slammed his head on the table.

"No more cruddy jokes! I'm going to go play dear hunt, if anyone cares to escape this torture too." He looked around the table for any takers. Kuki's hand shot up.

"ohhh ohhhh! Pick me! I want to play! Do we get to pet dear? Can we feed them? Kuki started to ramble.

"Kuki! Would you shut up!?" Wally slipped off the high stool.

"Yo, numbuh 4, take it easy." Abby spoke up under her hate in a disapproving tone.

"Ugh, fine come on." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off the stool, towards the arcade games.

"Yippee!" she clapped as she stumbled along after him.

Wally grabbed a red gun and slipped 4 quarters into the machine.

Kuki grabbed the blue and held it up to her shoulder making a pew pew noise every time she "shot", then turned and smiled at Wally.

"Now all you got to do is shoot the dear." Wally explained.

"WHAT?!" Kuki suddenly revealed a horrified face.

"It's just a cruddy game! Would you calm down?!" he proceeded to mumble under his breath things about girls, and cry babies, and rainbow monkeys. Kuki pouted but held up her gun to show she was ready. Wally shot the start button and the hunt was on.

A slow acoustic strumming came from over the speakers and soft lyrics whispered out. Even though the music was blaring, it still sounded soft. It was nice. Despite Wally's hopes, Kuki had already pulled ahead. Soon enough she was furiously screaming at the stupid dear to run before she whooped all their sorry white tails. But then whispered high pitched sorrys after every kill. Meanwhile numbuh 4 was cursing under his breath left and right. He knew she hated when he cursed but the cruddy dear wouldn't stay still! For a moment he looked over and Kuki to catch her deep in focus. Eyes racing back and forth across the screen. Suddenly time slowed and the music and the words on the tip of his tongue were killing him. Frozen in the moment all he could do was help but stare. The way her dark hair framed her face, the way her thin nose poked out and curved to a perfect point. He tried to look away but it's like everything in him had just shut down. "CRUDDY BODY MOVE YOUR STUPID HEAD." He screamed at himself, but continued to watch. Slowly his hands dropped and he just stood there. He cruddy eyes, and her cruddy nose, and her cruddy long eyelashes, and the cruddy way her tongue so cutely poked out of the corner of her partially parted lips. Everything about her was so cruddy beautiful.

"Game Over! Player 2 Wins!" Flashed on the screen. She looked over to him smile stretched across her face. She pulled back a bit in surprise to find him blankly looking at her, gun lowered. The tingle of feeling came back into his arms neck and legs. He snapped his head away, blushing like crazy. "

"It's a cruddy game anyways." He huffed and shoved the gun back into its holder, giving it an extra shove out of anger.

"Were you watching me?" Kuki made a face and raised an eyebrow. The word watching rang through Wally's head.

"What?! No! I just looked at you the same time you did at me!" he sputtered turning back to walk to the table and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Skinny fingers wrapped around his bicep. Numbuh 3 still wore her sleeves to long, but now only so her fingers poked out, and her palm stay hidden. "Are you sure?" She asked. Sure the other kids had always given her warnings and sometimes she heard them whispering. She always ignored it in fear she was just misinterpreting something. But recently his glances had been longer, and he picked more fights with her than ever. They were mixed signals she cared not to decipher.

"Of 'course I'm sure!" He turned towards her, face red as a tomato.

"Wally, I can tell by the way you look at me sometimes…" Kuki started and looked to the ground herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" His face felt hot and he was straining not pull his hood over his face. Now his embarrassment was getting him pissed. Why was he so careless, crud, crud, crud, she had noticed.

"It means I feel like you want to say something! I don't know what it is Wally, but if you do, you know you can come to me about anything!" She said defensively.

"Why would I want a GIRLS help!?" His hot headedness got the best of him.

Across the room numbuh 1 looked up to see the two at it again. Sighing audibly and standing up he prepared to break the two apart. This time a hand landed on his arm.

"Let 'em be Numbuh 1." Abby said gently. "I think it's 'bout time these two idiots work out their issues." She lounged back and watched her two friends bicker.

Numbuh 1 hesitated, but then sat back down and nodded his head.

"I guess you're right numbuh 5." And he too waited for the outcome.

"Why are you so sexist!?" Kuki cried out in frustration. She tries to have a civil conversation!

"Why are you so girly?!" He countered clenching his fists. "You're always 'rainbow monkey this' and 'flowers and sunshine' that! It's like you NEVER SHUT UP! I try and tolerate you for five minutes and somehow you manage to try and suck me into your stupid games! It's like you are happy all the time with no reason. Don't you think sometimes people don't want to be happy, maybe people need time to be REALISTIC? People need time to be alone! You're constantly pestering me, and standing there being YOU and just UGH, when will you stop being so ANNOYING?!"

By now Kuki was shaking violently with anger. Her bottom lip quivered but her eyebrows stayed arched. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a silent passage of air. The lump in her throat was making it painful to swallow, and she could feel the redness fading in around her eyes. She closed her eyes and in the loudest voice she could manage (which was no louder than mumbling under her breath to the ground) she said in a defeated tone, "I just thought, that maybe you, you know…" he voice broke and the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking any further. Tears stared to roll down her cheeks. She choked them back and furiously tried to wipe them away with her sleeve, trying not to show weakness. She spun on her heel and stomped toward the door.

Wally's heart hit with a hard thump at the bottom of his chest. It felt heavy as a rock.

"What did I just do?" His eyes widened and he said out loud before he could realize he had spoken. "Kuki!" he shouted too dumbfounded to move. But she just kept on walking, without turning back. "KUKI!" His throat burned, and his shame was stabbing him like knives. Suddenly something he knew well took over. Impulse. Instinct. Except never like this. When his anger arose in him, his body would throw punches and his mouth would run without thought. It's like someone completely different took over. Now though, his feet ran, and his chest thumped hard. The sound in the arcade had stopped all he could hear was the music and the sound of the doorbell ding-a-linging as Kuki stepped outside.

"Kuki!" the doorbell rang as he pushed out just after her. They now stood outside, and April showers were on their way. Dark clouds rolled in the sky above, as if summoned by the mood. He stopped her and turned her around.

"What do you want?!" She pulled away and he could now see that her mascara was smudged underneath her eyes. Her dark eyes glossed over by water held anger, and a visible hurt.

"I didn't mean any of the crud back there…" he stammered out.

"You wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true." She wiped her eyes and looked down shamefully.

"Kuki, it's just that I got worked up over the stupid game, and I- I-Just, you know, I'm sorry." He was standing on thin ice and the words in his mouth were becoming a jumbled mess. For a moment she seemed to soften, but the words, his words, came rushing back into her head. Her body tensed again and she looked up at him. He looked like he was trying…he couldn't even meet her eyes, who was she kidding. Probably afraid numbuh 1 would have his neck if he didn't apologize. Now she glared at him with hatred.

"You are the biggest douchebag I know." She spat and clenched her teeth.

For a moment Wally stood completely uncomprehensive. His ears started to burn red again and he cried out again. "You don't understand!"

"I do understand!" She shot back without a moment in between.

"No you don't!" Thunder rolled over head. Wally now was burning, she just had to push it didn't she. Prodding and poking and nearly making him spill it at any moment. Well you know what?! He was tired of it! Fed up! Done. "I swear you just don't get it do you?! There's you, sweet, innocent, smart, kind, glass half full, nice to everyone, you! And then there is tempered, stupid, angry, impulsive, me! We're opposites! Complete!" A few drops of rain wetted his head and landed on his suggestive hand movements.

"You're not stu-"Kuki tried to slip in.

"NO. Just shut up and listen okay?! Opposites. Complete and utter. It just makes no sense! My brain hurts and I can't figure out why I feel this cruddy way all the time! It's like you do something, something just random and normal. You could be WALKING for God's sake, and you just! Ugh! This is so stupid!" He kicked a nearby trashcan.

"Wally it's starting to rain." Kuki looked up at the sky as the sidewalk became sprinkled with wet drops.

"Wait I'm not done. I mean what I'm trying to say I guess, is that, well, it's like I've been punched in the stomach every time I see you, and God it's been years, cruddy years this has been going on. You look someone else's way and I want nothing more for you to be looking back at me, or to have the pleasure of throwing the dingo you were talking to into a meat grinder! It just makes me mad how I don't want to feel this way, but I do! And I just, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore Kuki. I just like you. A lot. A Cruddy, Stupid, Freaking whole lot." By now the rain had picked up and Wally's and Kuki's hair were drenching wet. Kuki stayed silent for a moment and all that took up the space in sound was the patting of the rain on the sidewalk.

"Well say something! I only got so much time before I go and hang myself in complete embarrassment. Mock me maybe, laugh, I bet that will feel good. Laugh at me for every time I've picked on you, cause now out comes the truth. Wallabee Beatles, most hot headed, tempered, 9th grader in all of Washington High, completely and utterly in love with his friend Kuki Sanban, the sweetest most optimist girl in the grade. Isn't that just fuc-"Wally was now in hysterics and pacing, painful smile on his face. Suddenly cut off by the 3 inch too long, sleeves wrapping around him. His cheeks burned and slowly, he put his arms around her as well. He would never admit it, but it was way better than he had hoped.

"I forgive you." She mumbled into his orange sweatshirt. And for what felt like the longest time, they stood there in each other's arms. Ignoring the world around them, forgetting the others, forgetting the arcade, and forgetting the rain. All that mattered was she was finally in his arms, and she had chosen to be there, even after everything he had said. And so that's how it started, drenched, close, and thunder rumbling up above.

Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF HAMPSTERS EVERYWHERE TELL ME WHERE AND WHAT TO IMPROVE! If I typed all this up for you can't you spare a minute and give me some feedback? Please? It would be greatly appreciated. Either way hope you at least liked it a little, because however long you took to read this, I can't give that time of your life back. Sorry. Hope you read chapter 2!


End file.
